


Dragon's Realm

by The_White_Wolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Daenerys Targaryen Is Not a Mad Queen, F/M, Gen, Jon and Daenerys are Co-Monarchs, One Shot, Targlings (ASoIaF), not Sansa Stark friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Wolf/pseuds/The_White_Wolf
Summary: Years after Jon and Daenerys had restored House Targaryen back to its rightful position as the Royal House, tensions continued between the Wolves of the North and the Dragons of The South.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	Dragon's Realm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this fic. It has been a while since I have written about this world, and its characters, consider this me dipping my toes back into the World of Ice and Fire. I hope you enjoy it regardless of my uncertainty about the quality of this fic.

The cackling of children could be heard across The Godswood, where her eldest, Rhaella, was currently chasing her younger brother, Aemon, through the small orchard of lemon trees. As far as she could surmise, Rhaella was a dragon chasing Aemon. She couldn’t help but smile and look at her husband, Jon. Their two youngest children were currently resting on his lap as he watched the eldest two children play.

“You look uncomfortable.” She teased her husband, watching his beautiful grey eyes flick towards her. “I can hold one of the babes?” She asked, holding out her hands.

Jon shook his head, smirking, “Don’t wake them.” He teased as he handed her Robb, the eldest of the twins, while he kept Saera. Dany kissed her son’s raven hair, before looking back at her children. At that moment the spring breeze moved through the trees, spreading the fresh smell of the citrus trees, instead of the foul odor of the city.

She was so blessed that she now had a family. It was something that she once believed she never would have. That was until Jon had returned to her at Dragonstone, and had pleaded with her to take him back, that he loved her. Dany could still remreember telling him that she was with child at the time with Rhaella when she had discovered Varys’ plot to poison them. The consequence of Jon telling his sisters the truth of his birth, and his sister, Sansa betraying his trust.

Loyal Ser Davos had proposed that they wed to prevent anyone from using Jon’s parentage against either of them and to ensure the legitimacy of their miracle child. 

Daenerys blinked away the thoughts of the Bitch of The North. The Lady Paramount didn’t deserve to invade their family time. 

Instead, she opted to remove Sansa from her thoughts and enjoy their family time. Dany scooted closer to Jon and rested her head on his well-muscled shoulder. “To think in a few moons, we shall have another babe to play with Rhaella, Aemon, Robb, and Saera when they get a little older.”

Jon’s eyes became wide, as he turned as quickly as he possibly could without disturbing their princess. “Truly?” He asked, sounding just as young as he was when he found out about their firstborn and heir.

His free hand moved around their daughter’s sleeping form, to her still flat stomach. “Truly, my love,” Dany whispered, as her eyes watered. “We are having another dragon. Mayhaps, we should have you named  _ Jon The Seer _ .” 

“I’m no seer.” He retorted, with false grumpiness. She could just see the smirk he was trying to hide. She could always read what he was thinking even when he was brooding. 

“You are,” Dany teased with a smile on her face. “You predicted that our house would not see its end. Now, we have four beautiful, rowdy children, and another is on the way.” She kissed his cheek, only for him to turn his head, and kiss her on the lips passionately.

“The children.” She muttered between kisses, reminding her husband that they were not alone.

“We will hand the babes to their maids, Rhaella and Aemon need to start their lessons with Maester Wolkan, and then they can train with  _ Ser Hobber. _ ” Dany giggled as she teased her beloved, before kissing him again. Jon was always jealously protective of her around Hobber Redwyne, their master-at-arms. The Arbor Knight was always attempting to seduce her or stare at her lecherously. “You have nothing to be jealous of, my love.”

“I’m not jealous.” He retorted. “I don’t like him. Suppose I don’t have to as long as he does his duty.” He said with a sigh, “I know that you gave him the position as a way to honour Lady Olenna.”

“He can look, Jon, as can anyone else. But only you, have me, as I have you. I love only you.”

“Me too.” He kissed her again before they heard a young man clearing his throat. She and Jon turned their heads to see Little Sam .” The adopted son of Samwell Tarly and Ser Baelor’s Hightower’s squire.

“Your Graces.” He said courteously. She could see Jon looking at the young man with pride, despite his issues with the man’s adoptive father, who had been told that he was to be the Maester of Winterfell. When Samwell Tarly was forced to retake his chains, his children out of the love Jon once had for the man allowed his son Dickon, who was legitimised and given Horn Hill. Little Sam, however, was at court, and was to squire for the Kingsguard and would eventually take the oath. No doubt the man harboured ill intentions and feelings towards her, for his friendship with Jon ending, and separating him from his family. In his mind, she was the villain, no doubt he would enjoy Sansa’s company. 

Little Sam?” Jon asked as he got to his feet, Saera still in his arms.

“Ser Baelor wishes Your Graces to attend the impromptu council meeting.”

Daenerys frowned. Why was there a council meeting called? In an hour or so, either she or Jon would have to hold court. Dany turned her eyes back to her two eldest children who hadn’t noticed that their parents had stopped watching them.

Her heart ached, all she wanted to do was be with her family and enjoy the simple life. Being the Queen of Westeros was her destiny, her birthright, just as much as it was Jon’s. They had to do their duty no matter the toll it took on them. Everyone relied on the two of them, the whole continent rested on their shoulders.

“I will go,” She said, handing Robb over to his father. She turned to one of the four White Cloaks, Ser Red Lamb. One of her Unsullied that now wore a white Cloak. “Fetch the twins’ maids, and you and Ser Wendel Manderly shall take them back to the Red Keep.”

“As you command,” He saluted by thumping his chest, before leaving to head to the Keep ahead of her.

Daenerys waved to her eldest children, then kissed her babes, before kissing her husband once again before she, too, made her way up to the castle. Her guard followed her in silence, watching every courtier they passed, his spear-hand always at the ready. They eventually made it to the Keep and walked past the throne-room, which had just finally been repaired after almost eight years. She and Jon had been holding their court in the much smaller Queen’s Ballroom. Most of the money over the past few years had been used to repair the city and financing The New Wall. 

Eventually, the pair walked down several more corridors until they reached the small council chambers. Brown Rat gave her a small nod before he left to take his post elsewhere, knowing that Ser Barristan and his squire were inside.

Dany stared at the iron-wood door for a few seconds to steel herself before her meeting. Dany walked in and stood at the table where she and Jon sat, and looked at her ministers in front of her. “What is so imperative that you all have called me from my family?” Her eyes moved from her hand, the elderly Ser Davos, all the way to her Lord Commander. “Well?”

All the men seemed unwilling to speak until Ser Barristan finally spoke. “Quite a few of the issues pertain to the North of your Realms, My Queen.”

Daenerys tapped the table, it was likely the eldest of the Stark siblings who had started up talks about rebellion and likely other traitorous ideas. If she could have had Sansa Stark executed for treason without causing another Northern Rebellion, she would have. “What has Lady Stark done now?”

“There is talk about her raising an army to march to hold Moat Cailin and declare her independence,” Barristan said, after a coughing fit. Her Lord Commander hadn’t been fairing well recently. 

Sansa had two children, a son, Eddard, and a daughter, Lyanna. Eddard had just celebrated his sixth name day, and in a few moons, Lyanna would have her fifth name day. Though despite her hatred for their mother, she and Jon had ensured that they had sent gifts to the children, after all, they were kin. Perhaps it was time the young Lord Eddard spent some time in The South, and away from his mother and the boorish Northmen.

As much as it would hurt to tear a child from their mother, she had to think of the Realm. Westeros didn’t need another civil war. Commoners and Nobleman alike suffered from The Dance of the Dragons, The Blackfyre Rebellions, Robert’s Rebellion, The War of The Five Kings, and the War for The Dawn.

Having the heir of The North as a ward of The Crown would not just make Sansa think twice about her rebellious intentions, but also prevent friction between The Crown and The North.

“And what of her Uncle Edmure, or Lord Hardyng?”

Ser Albar sat straight in his chair and wiped his salt and pepper beard. “I assure you that Lord Hardyng has the best interest of The Crown and House Targaryen in his heart. Lord Edmure has seen enough of the horrors of war, Your Grace. He will not wish to participate in another.”

Daenerys doubted that Lord Harrold wouldn’t ally himself with Sansa, he only cared about himself. The man was particularly interested in whichever maid, or woman that he wanted to bed. She had heard that Harry already had several bastards throughout the Vale. If it suited him, he would align with Sansa. “He better remain loyal and true..” She then looked at Davos. “Has our Wardeness of The North tried to talk down Stark?”

“Aye,” Ser Davos nodded. “Lady Thenn has sent a couple of ravens, and had even visited Winterfell one occasion, but has wisely not shown any sort of military persuasion as of yet.”

Dany tapped the table again, “I think it is time for Jon and me to visit his family and Winterfell, and we shall return with young Lord Eddard as our ward.”

“She won’t like that,” Barristan said gravely. “House Stark was not treated as they were owed after Lord Stark was falsely accused of treason. The entire Stark household that Lord Eddard brought were massacred, Lady Arya disappeared and was thought dead. Lady Sansawas the ward of The Lannisters, she was not treated kindly, Your Grace.”

“She was not, nor was House Stark.” Daenerys agreed. “I am not Joffrey the Cruel, nor his mad mother, nor am I, my father. I am her good-sister, the mother of her nieces and nephews, and the aunt of her children.”

If Eddard was brought down to the capital, it would mitigate some of the friction that began when Sansa decided to name her children after her Lord Father who was unjustly killed in the south, and Lady Lyanna, Jon’s birth mother who was apparently raped and kept hostage by Rhaegar. Hopefully, her children and Eddard would become friends, thus solidifying the Starks as loyal vassals. 

The newest generation of Stark children became living reminders of what The North had lost.

“And the other news about The North?”

“Not the North, my Queen, not quite, apparently the Lords of The North are worried about many of the Dothraki, and Tribes of The Free Folk have started tearing down the forts along the Wall. They fear that they will begin reaving and pillaging their homes and lands.”

Why did the Northmen have to be paranoid by the Free Folk, and her Dothraki?

After the War for The Dawn, and her War for The Throne, she had allowed The Free Folk and Her Dothraki to settle The Wall, and beyond, as long as they swore to come to House Targaryen’s aid when called upon. Otherwise, they would be autonomous, and would not pay taxes. Officially, they were called the Protectorate of Ice and Fire.

Knowing the Dothraki they were attempting to build a central hub for the new Vaes Dothrak. Considering how well the two peoples got on with each other, it was likely that they were building a location where Khals and Chieftains alike could speak to each other on neutral ground.

“We shall find out what the Protectorate is up to, though I doubt they have nefarious purposes. How is The Nights Watch handling building their new wall north of The Frost Fangs?”

“Slow last we heard.” Ser Baelor Hightower said, gruffly. Her Lord Treasurer had detested and argued against the use of the Crown’s coffers to be used to build a large wall far in The North. Jon held firm and was adamant that they didn’t know enough about The Others, that they had to build a new wall in the far north, to protect realms of men. It was a precaution, but a necessary one.

The first keep that was built was The Dragon’s Tooth. A fort that operated not just as the current seat of The Nights Watch, but also it’s only port. It sat on a hill on the Frozen Shore.

She knew Jon would want to visit the new Watch, to ensure that all was well. And to see his former brothers like Lord Commander Tollett, and mayhaps Ser Jaime could also speak more of Rhaegar to them?

Dany shook her head to clear her thoughts as she watched Davos quietly head out, his cane was the only thing that could be heard, he was headed to the Throne Room to assist Jon with holding court. 

Ser Barristan spoke again after clearing his throat. Her grandfatherly knight had been having breathing troubles as of late, and despite his orders from the maester to rest and allow his squire, Jon Thenn, to take up most of his duties, he continued to serve her stubbornly. He told her that he would do his duty to his final breath, as stated by his oath.

“Lady Missandai has sent a missive that spoke of a continued partnership between the Free Cities within the Bay of Dragons and Westeros. She has also sent the second to last payment of grain, gold, and spices for allowing her and her army safe passage back to Essos.”

Daenerys felt her eyes well up thinking about her dear friend that she hadn’t seen since she had retaken Westeros. She was elated to know that her friend was safe, and The Bay of Dragons was blossoming.

Baelor handed her a small missive with details on how the Ruby Tower was almost built. A new location where people, regardless of their sex, could learn and become learned Individuals, these scholars would eventually compete with The Maesters of The Citadel. No more would the Citadel have the monopoly of education, nor the ear of Lords and Ladies.

The tower was being built on the bank of The Ruby Ford, where the Tower would get its name. No doubt there would be murmurings of discontent from not just her enemies, but also those that haven’t enjoyed her and Jon not always adhering to the status quo.

“The Ruby Tower will soon be complete. Scholars can soon move into the tower and record recent history, as well as send scholars to The Protectorate to learn, and to study the cultures, writings, and languages of The Free Folk and The Dothraki. She, like Jon, also hoped that once they had learned how the old-tongue, and how to read the ruins of the Firstmen, they may be able to document not just Free Folk History, but also the history of The Others.

Baelor spoke, “Mayhaps, we can now speak of a betrothal between Princess Rhaella and my son…”

Her voice was firm. “No.” Rhaella was still a child, and she will not have her childhood taken away from her. She would not have her children’s childhoods taken from them, she would not allow them to endure it being taken away from them as she and Viserys had to endure it.

“My Queen, I must insist...”

Her voice remained firm. “No.” Rhaella was still a child, and she will not have her childhood taken away from her. She would not have her children’s childhoods taken from them, she would not allow them to endure it being taken away from them as she and Viserys had to endure it.

“My Queen I must insist...”

“I said no!” Daenerys' voice had taken a cold tone, and she raised her eyebrows waiting for the Heir of Hightower and The Reach to contradict her, instead he bowed his head.

“Lords Dayne and Selmy have asked for the crown to deal with the issue of pirates that have raided their lands.”

“Instruct the Lord Admiral to send fifty ships to guard our coast, alert Lord Redwyne to have his navy at the ready. Inform Lord Dayne that as our Warden of The South he is to prepare for war, have soldiers stationed near the broken arm. If they continue to harass our lands, even with our naval vessels patrolling from Cape Wrath to the Summer Sea, we shall declare war on the pirates, root them from their islands, and claim them as our own.”

Daemon Targaryen had once claimed the islands as his own, the man was short-sighted, he should have kept them, and integrated them into The Seven Kingdoms. The islands could easily serve as a trade route that would have tariffs for merchants and ships.

Barristan looked at her as a proud grandfather. “Aye.”

“If that is all, I would very much like to return to my family?” The men started to filter out. Only Barristan and his squire remained.

Barristan gently took her hand in his. “Your mother and brother would be proud of you.”Daenerys couldn’t help but smile, knowing that her brother and mother would be proud of what she and Jon had achieved since reclaiming their family’s rightful place as the monarchs of Westeros.

Jon should be finishing with court, which meant, knowing her husband, both Rhaella and Robb, were not at their lessons, instead, they were with their father. According to Jon, it was something his adoptive father had done for him and his brother Robb. Lord Eddard had taken both boys under his wing to teach them about Lordships, and the art of ruling, regardless of Jon’s supposed birth status. It was the same reason why he had invited different lords, ladies, and even the stable master to have dinner with them to discuss their work and their issues.

It was a very informal style of learning, and ruling though that didn’t make it less important. They were dragons, and they would ensure that their legacy remained.

  
  



End file.
